Currently available single use cameras with flash illumination are provided with electronic flash. The electronic flash unit is relatively expensive, representing a significant portion on the overall cost of the camera. Although the electronic flash unit may be recovered and recycled a number of times, thereby reducing the effective cost of the electronics, it has been observed that an array of chemical flash lamps could be an attractive alternative to electronic flash in single use cameras and related applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,053 issued Aug. 31, 1982, to Fohl et al. discloses a flash illumination assembly having a plurality of electrically fired flash lamps located in a circular housing. The combustion products from the individual flash lamps are vented into a common central expansion chamber. One problem associated with such an array of flash lamps is that the combustion products emitted from one of the flash lamps into the common central expansion chamber may ignite others of the flash lamps, thereby causing a "chain fire". Another problem associated with such flash lamp arrays is the relatively loud noise that is generated by the firing of the flash lamp. A still further problem with this arrangement is that combustion products from the fired lamps will enter and fog the unfired lamps.
There is a need therefore for an improved array of flash lamps.